Getaway to Cuba
by Strife's LMNT
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 IS UP* M/A!! Sometime in the 3rd season. The battle with the government is over and Alec needs some time away. With persuasion from a good friend, he decides to getaway to Cuba. We switch over to Max's point of view in chapter 4. REVIEW!!
1. Salsa, anyone?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators and writers of Dark Angel, NOT to the idiots at Fox who cancelled the show.

Summary: M/A!! Alec's POV. Sometime in the 3rd season. The battle with the government is over and Alec needs some time away from everything that's happened in Seattle. With some persuasion from a good friend, he decides to getaway to Cuba.

A/NI: This is a bit like a songfic, but more of a Dark Angel fanfic. It's based around Montell Jordan's "Once Upon a Time" from his "Get It On Tonite" album. The lyrics really don't do the song justice, so download it or find it in the back of your CD collection, and listen while you're reading the story. I immediately thought of Max and Alec when I heard the song for the first time in years.

A/NII: It's a bit sappy, but we all need a good story once in awhile. Please review!!! Be a responsible reader. I've read and reviewed every fanfic I've ever read, and I know what it feels like to get a good review. Review, even if you think this story sucks. REVIEW!!

Getaway to Cuba

By Strife's LMNT

****

            I had to get out of the country. I had to getaway from Seattle, from Terminal City, from Max. Our fight with the humans had become yesterday's news ever since the public realized we aren't the freaks they thought we were. We had stood strong inside our fort, not giving into the threats of torture and capture. We fought together as one and our solidarity had paid off. The public lost interest. They knew we were just like them in most ways, we ate, slept, played, worried about the future, had friends, loved.

            Love. Love was my biggest problem at that moment. With the big battle evidently over, life was forced to resume as it had before we were barricaded inside Terminal City. Everyone else seemed so happy, why couldn't I be happy for once? I knew there was only one thing, or person that is, who could fill the hole in my heart.

            Max and Logan had been playing pretend throughout the whole ordeal. The late night talks, the creative planning, the old teamwork, it was all a lie, and they both knew it. I, obviously, saw it too. Max, although she smiled, never smiled out of true happiness, like she used to whenever we hung out together at Crash. Her brown eyes often wandered while Logan rambled on an on like he had fought every battle in the history of the post-pulse world. His ego had swelled to the size of a house the moment he realized that Max had "chosen" him instead of me. 

All the while, I stood behind her, hoping she would have the strength to break away from this relationship. Out of loyalty to Max, I followed every single one of Logan's idiotic commands. He thought I had something to do with Max's unhappiness, so he often sent me out to steal the plastic gloves he would use to hold my girl's hand. My girl. Max was my girl.

            Original Cindy saw that Max and I were both gloomy when we should have been celebrating. To my surprise, she approached me as I picked up a package from Normal as the newly resurrected and renovated Jam Pony.

            "Look, I hate you and everything that you stood for before you became a good guy. When I first met you I thought you were an arrogant, self-righteous and selfish boy, who didn't have the heart to care for anyone but himself. And you and I both know that I was right."

            "Thanks, OC, you're great at making people feel better."

            "Wait, I ain't finished yet. But now that I've gotten to know you better, I feel that you've become a part of my family. And I hate to see anyone in my family suffer when they don't have to. I was talking to Max last night and she let it slip that she and Logan aren't doing too well with their new arrangements. I think all she needs is a little reality check and she'll be running into your arms in no time. Although, I don't know why she would want to be with you."

            "I thought you just said we were like family?"

            "Family, yes. But good enough for MY boo, no."

            "Well, I guess I could take a little vacation. Maybe some time away from her will let me clear my head. Let her see how much she needs someone like me who doesn't only want to use her as his personal cat burglar."

            I could see that OC was probably right about the reality check, so I got an old friend to score me a ticket to someplace faraway, somewhere hot. I wanted to take Max with me, but the only answer she gave me was, "I can't. Terminal City needs its' leader to stay. Besides, Logan needs me here right now." With what I could afford, my source got me a week in Cuba. Not too bad, but I would have to sleep in a run down motel, which wasn't a problem 'cause I didn't think I would get much sleep anyway. I thought of Max as a packed the few belongings I had left. I thought if her as I sat in the rickety, old, 15-passenger plane on my flight to Havana. I wandered the streets of Havana, meeting many people, people who knew nothing about transgenics or Manticore. I felt normal for once in my new life.

            I strolled the streets for almost the entire week. Picking up a few knick knacks for those back in Seattle, learning the language by memorizing a Spanish dictionary, even hooking up with some local girls. We frolicked on the beach, hung out in the hottest of bars, and even took a little trip through the rain forest. They were fun, but my playboy days were over. It was sad to say, but I had become a one-woman man. Those girls were only in it for the American money anyway.

            I had almost given up on having any fun in Havana until Saturday night, the night before I was to leave. I stumbled upon a little salsa club that seemed to be the hot spot in that certain area. Thinking I had nothing to lose, I paid the doorman and entered the club.

            It was dimly lit by a few lights and dozens of candles. The air was filled with the scent of jasmine, snap dragons, and other tropical plants. Wondering where the floral scent was coming from, I followed my superior scent and found myself in a moonlit courtyard with about 50 other people. It was only then that I heard the lively salsa band playing in a corner beside the bar. I head towards the bar, hoping that the beer is better than the sewer sludge they serve at Crash.

            I gave the bar tender my order in my fluent, yet Americanized, Spanish and turn to grab my wallet from my backpack. My eyes caught a glimpse of a bright red dress in the darkest corner of the club. But it is not the dress that keeps me staring, it's the woman who wears it. I swear that it's Max. I close my eyes and open them, hoping to dispel any false images. But it is Max. Or maybe another clone? Before I could think of my next move, "Max" comes over with the tiniest of smirks on her face. Her hair is curly and it compliments her low cut, rose-red dress.

            "Max? Is it really you?" I manage to stutter.

            "Don't get too excited. We have some serious talking to do."

            "But where's Logan? I thought you guys were working together? I mean, you guys seemed pretty together when I asked you to come with me." I was trying hard to sound calm even though I was more excited as I had ever been in my life. But she saw right through my mask.

            "Forget him. I didn't come all the way here on a rickety old plane to talk about Logan Cale. I came here to see you."

            At that moment the band started another set filled with Pre-Pulse classics from Santana, Marc Anthony and the Gypsy Kings.

            "Let's dance." Max grabs my hand and leads me to the centre of the tropical courtyard where the moon shone brightly on us both.

            "Max, I…"

            "Shhh. Don't spoil the moment. Just keep moving that ass like I know you can."

            "It's all about the ass with you, ain't it?"

            We danced for what seemed like forever. I'm sure the band was great, but I could barely hear it as I looked into Max's eyes. She was here. She had finally dropped Logan and found the strength to come to me. I loved her for that. The stars shone brighter than they ever had in Seattle. We didn't say a single word the entire evening, speaking with only the movements of our bodies, until the bar tender informed the crowd that this was the last call for drinks.

            "You want anything, Max?"

            "Sure, whatever's on tap."

            I didn't want to let go in case this was all some wonderful dream, but the beer was calling my name. I got the two orders of drinks and headed back to where I had left Max. At first, when I didn't see her, I ran frantically around the club, and eventually started calling out her name. She was nowhere to be found. No one knew where the beautiful woman in red with curly hair had gone. The love of my life had just vanished into thin air, leaving me with a helpless look upon my face and two beers.

Now here is my story that I tell to you

You may not believe my but I swear it's true

I escaped to Havana for a getaway

In a tiny club

With a Cuban band

On a Saturday

And that's when I saw her from across the room

Like something from movie or a storybook

She had a short dress, with curly hair, and chocolate skin

That's how it all began…

I remember when she came into my life

And all at once-upon-a-time

Love was in the air

Just like an ocean breeze

And we were dancing to the sweetest melodies

I held her in my arms

Until she danced into the night

It all happened once-upon-a-time.

"Once Upon a Time" – Montell Jordan

A/N: So, what do you think? If you think it's bad so far, review. If you think it's great and you want to read the rest of it (it's a long, story-like song) REVIEW!! Review, you know you want to, you'll feel guilty if you don't.


	2. Sunday Morning After

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators and writers of Dark Angel, NOT to the idiots at Fox who cancelled the show.

Summary: M/A!! Alec's POV. Sometime in the 3rd season. The battle with the government is over and Alec needs some time away from everything that's happened in Seattle. With some persuasion from a good friend, he decides to getaway to Cuba.

A/NI: This is a bit like a songfic, but more of a Dark Angel fanfic. It's based around Montell Jordan's "Once Upon a Time" from his "Get It On Tonite" album. The lyrics really don't do the song justice, so download it, or find it at the back of your CD collection, and listen while you're reading the story. I immediately thought of Max and Alec when I heard the song for the first time in years.

A/NII: _Everything in italics was said in Spanish. Ay, can you imagine Alec speaking Spanish? Ooh, Dios mio._

A/NIII: It's a bit sappy, but we all need a good story once in awhile. Please review!!! Be a responsible reader. Review, even if you think this story sucks. REVIEW!!

Getaway to Cuba 

**By Strife's LMNT**

Chapter 2 

****

            It was early Sunday morning and despite having just danced all-night only a couple of hours earlier, I didn't feel the need to sleep. My mind was elsewhere as I headed to the market place for a couple of last minute souvenirs.

            Was that Max? Was it her who wore that unforgettable red dress? If it was her, why did she disappear into the night like some fugitive? Why does everyone I have ever loved disappear like that? I desperately wanted it all to be true, not some sick dream from the night before. I wanted our encounter to be real, to have Max all to myself.

            After picking up what I needed in the market place, I decided to head for the salsa club hoping Max would be staying nearby or at least to find someone who saw where she went. They always return to the scene of the crime. The Manticore tactics came in handy for once. The club wasn't too hard to find since it was located in one of the busiest areas of town. To my disbelief, over the door hung a "Closed Until Further Notice" sign. The doorway was blocked by bags of trash and when I looked through a cracked window, I saw that the place was a mess. Broken beer bottles lined the floor, the plants were either dying or extremely overgrown and the bar was completely empty.  After talking to some passers-by I learned that the club had been closed for at least a week. They said there was no way I could have danced with Max the night before.

            It was all that I could take. I ran back to the motel, ignoring the beautiful scenery as it flashed past me. I ran at full speed for a long time, now knowing where in Havana I was. My lungs burned, my legs felt like jelly and my arms were about to fall off. I found the sense of stop myself before being killed by some crazy taxi cab driver. I saw that I had stopped in front of the tiniest, yet most beautiful chapels I had ever seen. Granted that I had only seen a few churches in Seattle while making runs, I knew that this chapel was special. With its black, wrought iron gates and windows and its white plaster façade, it had its own special charm. Intrigued as to why I found this place special, I entered the chapel and was instantly hit by clouds of musty incense and the intense heat of the hundreds of candles lit inside. The air was hot and sticky, making me lethargic and somewhat peaceful. For the first time in my life, I knelt down and prayed in front of the Blessed Virgin Mary, or at least, that's what the plaque on the pedestal said. Being the only one in the chapel, I began to speak out loud.

            "I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say or even think. I've never done this before so don't hurt me if I do something wrong. It's just that this girl, Max, maybe you two know each other? She's been on my mind so much I can't tell what's real and what's not. She came to me last night and told me she wanted to be with me. I love her so much, but I think she doesn't want to hurt her other friend, Logan. Don't get me wrong, the guy's done a lot for transgenics in Seattle, but he doesn't love her like I do. He's rough and possessive. He doesn't know who the real Max is. He doesn't appreciate the person beneath the superior DNA. I know a man like me doesn't deserve a woman like her but she's all I have left. She's my everything."

            After a few moments of silence I sensed a force approaching me from behind. Figuring that it was just some faithful local coming to pray, I continued to pray to the woman dressed in blue.

            "Funny, I never saw you as a religious man. Thinking of a career change?"

That voice, that tinge of cheekiness…it couldn't be her. The heat was making me hallucinate.

"You know Ben used to love visiting old churches like this too. Maybe you're more alike than you think."

Oh great, this fantasy even knew about my psychotic twin brother.

"Alec, get off your ass, you're not hallucinating."

I finally turned around to see Max standing in the doorway in jeans and a white, peasant shirt. Not her usual black leather, but that was fine with me. I turned to face the statue and I could swear it was smiling at me. I mouthed a silent, "Thank you!" towards the statue. Regaining my composure, I put on my unsurprised, calm face on and spoke to the angelic being before me.

            "I knew it was you all along. Couldn't you see I was busy? And if I were you, I wouldn't be using language like that in this sacred place."

            "Alec, you know nothing about anything sacred."

            She knelt down beside me and admired the beautiful lady in blue.

            "All the stuff you said before was really sweet. I didn't know you had that side to you."

            Trying extremely hard not to blush as I realized she had heard my ever word, I turned my face towards the statue.

"Listen, Logan and I will always be friends. Maybe not friends, more like business partners. You're right, he never even tried to look past, well, my past. He only saw me as a transgenic who was willing to do whatever it took. Even if we have this virus thing cured, our time together has definitely passed. It took a lot of strength to leave him. He definitely didn't like the idea of me going away to someplace without telling him. I didn't know if it was worth going through all that trouble. Last night, I realized who I really want to be with. I want to be with the most caring, funny and sexy man I know. I want you, Alec."

            With those last four words my heart began to beat twice as fast as normal and a huge grin spread across my face. It hadn't been some wishful dream, we really did dance the night away. Max loved me as much as I loved her. Without hesitating, I grabbed Max and kissed her like I had never kissed any other woman before. With such love and passion, I didn't know I had in me. And she kissed me back with the same emotion I gave to her. We kissed in the midst of saints, crosses and candles, and we didn't care.

            "Wait a minute, I went to the club this morning looking for you and the people in the area said it had been closed for a week. It looked abandoned, like no one had been there for awhile. How could we have met there?"

            "I don't understand. We were both there. The band played, the bar tender served drinks, people danced, we weren't the only ones there. Are you sure you went to the right…."

            _"There she is! The one at the altar. Arrest her at once!"_

In the midst of our conversation we had failed to notice the padre walk in with about 5 local policemen.

_"She's the one who stole the collection box yesterday. I'm sure of it."_

_"Hold on, there's gotta be some mistake. Padre, Max wouldn't steal from a church. It's not her thing. Neither is stealing, for that matter. Besides she has an alibi, I was with her yesterday." _I was suddenly thankful for the time I spent memorizing the dictionary.

            _"It is her, ask her yourself."_

            "Max, tell the padre you didn't steal the little collection box and we can be on our way."

            _"Alec, I'm sorry. I had to pay for my ticket over here."_ She too, had apparently memorized the dictionary.

            "Then let's take these guys out. They're nothing compared to the stuff we've faced before. Look at the chubby one over there, I bet he's got some relative in the force, 'cause I don't see how he could've made it." Speaking in English, I hoped the policemen wouldn't understand.

            "Alec, I'm tired of running."

            "This isn't some transgenic crusade! You're not running away from Manticore, you're just getting yourself out of a little trouble. _Padre, I have American money. I'm sure it's enough to pay for whatever she took_."

            "Alec, it doesn't matter what you say. They came here to arrest me. It's time I finally paid for what I did."

            "What the hell is wrong with you? It's like you want to be arrested."

            "Don't make this harder than it already is."

            With that the policemen took Max away in a beaten up van. I couldn't believe it. Why would Max walk away with them so willingly? What the hell had happened to her? She wants to be arrested, for Christ's sake. Oops, sorry. (I had just remembered I was in a chapel.) She's never been caught. What would make this crime any different? The questions swirled in my head until everything came crashing down.

The next day I was walking 

To the marketplace…

I passed by the cathedral, so I 

Stopped to pray

I imagined this journey without my friend

And just like an angel 

She appeared again

But before I could ask her

Why she had gone

The padre started yelling that

"She's the one"

And suddenly the policia

Were everywhere

With chaos in the air

I remember when

She had to say goodbye

And all at once-upon-a-time

I could not believe 

They said she was a thief

And I stood there as they

Drove her away from me

What was I to do

Now they've accused her of a crime

It happened all at once-upon-a-time

"Once Upon a Time" – Montell Jordan

A/N: So what do you think? I know what you're thinking. You're saying to yourself, why can't they just stay together for once? Why are they always being ripped apart just when they make progress in their relationship? I'm right, aren't I? But if you knew how most typical Alex/Max fanfics go, you'll realize that it's all part of the plan. There's at least one more chapter, and possibly a 4th depending on what you say. REVIEW!! 


	3. Truth in the Sand

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators and writers of Dark Angel, NOT to the idiots at Fox who cancelled the show.

Summary: M/A. Alec's POV. Sometime in the 3rd season. The battle with the government is over and Alec needs some time away from everything that's happened in Seattle. With some persuasion from a good friend, he decides to getaway to Cuba.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I'm a slight perfectionist and I don't like writing something and publishing it the same day. I hope you appreciate my weirdness. REVIEW.

Getaway to Cuba 

**By Strife's LMNT**

Chapter 3 

****

          She did it again! She somehow managed to get me wrapped tightly around her little finger and then she flicked me away like some pesky mosquito. Anger and confusion swirled around in my mind, replacing the love I had felt before. But this time had been different from our chance meeting in the club. Max had professed her love to me as soon as I had revealed my true feelings. But I still didn't get it. Max had let the police take her away so easily. That wasn't her thing and I knew that for sure.

          My thoughts about the recent events had overwhelmed my head, filling it with "whys" and "hows" and "what ifs". I didn't remember much after they took her away. When I came to my senses, I found myself sprawled out on the church floor. I didn't faint. Superior men like me don't faint. The thick incense smoke must've messed me up. I looked out the stained glass window to see that the sun was just about setting. I had definitely missed my flight. It didn't matter, I wasn't about to leave without Max.

          Remembering past missions, I knew that if I was going to rescue Max from whatever prison she was in I would have to wait until at least well-past midnight. But first, I had to find out where the prison was. The locals all told me that most foreign prisoners were taken to a certain high-security prison downtown.

          High – security my ass. The chapel would've made a better prison. Sure it had a few guards here and there, but the windows were uncovered, the entrances were all concealed by bushes and I could see that the cells were actually bedroom-like. My guess, as I surveyed the area from behind a bush, was that this jail had once been some tourist getaway. Hell, there was even a pool and a tennis court. No wonder Max wanted to be arrested, it was like checking into Club Med for free.

          Thinking to myself, I wondered, "Why I couldn't go in there right now to get Max?" There was easy access inside, the coast was clear, the guards were probably out having a beer, it seemed okay. But then a mischievous grin spread across my face. What's the rush? Max always let me sweat it out a bit in jail before she came to "rescue" me. She always took her time, half of it spent looking for the right outfit. Why not give her a taste of her own medicine? Sure, I loved her, but she still deserved a little revenge.

          To kill some time I hung out in a nearby bar. As I watched the drunken vacationers dance to a live band, I had a stunning revelation. It was way to easy for a guy like me, or anyone in good physical shape for that matter, to walk into the prison, grab the girl and make a getaway. I decided to take a change and pull-off one of the greatest escapes ever. I'm sure even Max would be proud if I managed to pull it off. To celebrate my new plan, I ordered 3 more beers and downed them one after another. Looking for a fight, I checked out my options. Tall guy by the pool table? Nah. The suit by the bar? Nope. The biker by the payphone? Perfect. Downing another beer, I walk over to the muscular man and in my best Spanish, I managed to insult his mother, girl friend, cousin, sister and priest in a few short sentences. Judging by the angered look on his face, I braced myself for the impact of his fist to my face.

          I was feeling knocked out after a couple of punishing blows but not before I managed to get the whole bar in on the fight. Using my championship fighting moves, I got every male in the place chasing me around the bar. Using my lighting quick speed, superior strength and a few more witty insults, it wasn't long before everyone was out to kill me.

          I awoke and realized that my plan worked perfectly. Judging by my surroundings I guess that I was on the lower floor of the prison downtown. My left eye was a bit swollen, but everything else seemed fine and my eye would heal within the hour. I was lying on a hard wooden bench, the only piece of furniture in the room. There was no movement on this floor or the floor above it. Suspicious, I called out to the guards asking for a glass of water. When no answer came, I took it as my chance to bust out.

          The lock came undone relatively easily and the door made no sound as I swung it open. My only source of light was the moon and even that wasn't enough. I figured that Max would be held somewhere on the upper floors, where it would be harder to escape. Unfortunately, the only way up was from the outside as the stairs and elevators had been barricaded and locked up better than the actual cells. I could now see why the place looked so harmless from the outside. The inside was built like an ice-cube tray because once you got past one obstacle, it wouldn't be long until you were faced with another problem. Still, it was gonna be a piece of cake.

          I scaled the outer walls with ease and peeked into all the windows. It took me a few minutes until I spotted Max sound asleep on the 4th floor. She was curled up under the sheets, oblivious to her surroundings. She wasn't even worried! Forget about trying to escape!

"Max, wake up!"

"Hmm? Alec, what the hell are you doing in the window? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Do you have any idea of where you are? Max, you're in jail."

"I know. Exactly where I should be."

"Huh?"

"I needed a place to stay. Why not a free jail?"

"Why not my motel room? You could've just asked, I would've let you stay there. What's up with you? Did you leave half your brain in Seattle to keep Logan company?"

"Haha, very funny. I just didn't want to stay in a motel. I mean, look at this place. It's a free hotel."

For the first time, I looked at the room. I was right when I thought it was a remodelled hotel. Everything remained the same. The bed, the lamps, the furniture, it was all there. I was surprised that there wasn't a little mint on the pillow or a room service menu on the night stand.

"Hey, not fair, you got a nicer room than I did. You should see the cave they put me in."

"You got arrested too? And you say I'm the one who left my brain in Seattle?"

"Max, we've got to get out of here. Now."

"What's the rush?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that the guards have just spotted me hanging out the window?"

"You always do this! You ruin my fun. You know, whenever I pulled your ass out of jail, I made sure you wanted to leave first."

"Max, it's jail! No one really wants to stay in here, except for the crazies like you. Forget it, we'll have plenty of time to talk about this later. Pick the lock on your door. We can't get out this way."

Max and I crept through the dark hallway searching for the fastest way out. As we neared the stairs, 4 policemen entered from the elevator, guns drawn. Feeling kind of adventurous, and wanting to impress Max, I grabbed two, pirate-like swords from a display on the wall and threw one towards Max handle first. (Why they still had real swords hanging on a wall in a prison, I don't understand.) As the policemen advanced Max and I charged and took on two guys each. Feeling incredibly stupid, I dropped my sword and took out the guys bare handed. Looking over at Max, I saw that she had done the same thing.

With the police out of the way, we went back to Max's cell and climbed out of the window onto a narrow ledge. Grabbing the rusted rain gutter, ( A/N: flashback to "Hello, Goodbye, right?) we shimmied down and ran into the night. The sweet, night wind blew past our sprinting forms almost as if it was telling us to slow down. The getaway seemed too easy after what we had just been through. There were no other policemen chasing us, and definitely no one following us in a car. After arriving on the beach, we stopped and took a break by the water's edge.

"That was fun, Alec."

"Yeah, it was. But we didn't have to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to steal the money from the church, I could've paid for your ticket. You didn't have to let them find you in the church. You could've escaped from the police when they first found you. You could've escaped from their van. You could've climbed out the window when you first arrived. If you had done any one of those things, I wouldn't of had to rescue you. "

"Rescue me? You're complaining about rescuing me? Do you know how many times I've had to save your ass from White back in Seattle? Are we forgetting about a certain explosive planted in a certain someone's neck? Or a certain someone being arrested for murder?"

          "Hey, the last one I had nothing to do with. They thought I was Ben, remember? Besides, this was uncalled for. You just wanted to see if I was capable of being the rescuer for once. You wanted to have a little fun, while I was busting my ass trying to get you out. You were testing me. So, did I pass?"

          "Barely. The police are still going to be looking for me."

          "You're here out of jail aren't you?"

          "Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

          "You're welcome. Now I gotta find us a way out of Cuba."

          "Us?"

          "Yes, us. Aren't you coming back to Seattle with me?"

          "Alec, I need some time away, like you did. I can't go back yet."

          "Then, I'll stay here with you."

          "No, I need time alone. I wanna stay here for awhile, put my life into perspective. A lot has happened and I think I need a place like this to get lost and find myself again. You understand, right?"

          "No, not really. After all this, after everything we've been through, you wanna throw it away and leave me in the dust. And I thought you really cared about me. You came all the way here to find me and tell me your real feelings. Now you want me to leave you in this place?"

          I turned away in anger and disgust and began to watch some local vendors setting up their wares for sale on the popular public beach. I really couldn't believe what Max had just said. She tried so hard for us to be together, and now she wants to spend some time alone. Since when did she become a self-help guru? I don't know why I always fall for the crazy ones.

          "Alec?"

          "What!?"

          "I love you."

          She had managed to do it for the second time in two days. (A/N: 1st time was in the chapel) With a few whispered words, she had dispelled my anger for her and replaced it with immediate adoration. There was no way anyone could stay angry with this girl. It was evil.

          "I love you too, Max."

          We sat together on the beach watching the sunrise over Havana in silence. The peacefulness was so eerie compared to our lives before that moment in the sand. I was the happiest man in the world. Surf, sand, sun and the woman I loved all mixed together to make one hell of a reality check.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I remember when

I couldn't sleep that night

And all at once-upon-a-time

I had to find a way

To bring her back to my

So I made a plan of

How to set her free

And so tomorrow night

Mi Amore I will find

It all happened once-upon-a-time

Once upon a time

He disguised himself in sheets

(I waited for the guards to fall asleep)

Snuck into the tower and took the keys

(And I told the girl stick close to me)

He was in a sword till the death

(Everyone that watched just held their breath)

And then he ran, jumped, climbed

Faster, faster, faster

I remember when

She came back into my life

And all at once-upon-a-time

We made our getaway

To another time and place

We were riding while the

Tears rolled down her face

She knows I cannot stay

So we say our goodbyes tonite

It happened all at once-upon-a-time

"Once Upon a Time" – Montell Jordan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: That's it for now, I guess. If you really want the next chapter sometimes soon, REVIEW.  I know the story went a little away from the song, but who cares? And I realize Max is a little out of it, but maybe she did leave half her brain in Seattle. There's more to come on our adventure in Cuba. Be patient and REVIEW!!!


	4. Picking Up Where We Left Off

A/N: And we now switch over the Max's POV since we all want to know what went through her head that crazy night. Don't worry, it's still going to be M/A, in case you get a bit worried. I've said too much, must shut up.

Getaway to Cuba 

By Strife's LMNT

Chapter 4

            That morning on the beach had been one of the hardest moments in my life. Alec and I had just been through a whirlwind of a weekend and we both knew it had to end sometime. As we sat on the cold sand and stared out at the harbour coming to life, I had the courage to say that words that I had never said to anyone before that moment. I realized that I had hurt Alec by wanting to stay in Cuba and I didn't want our relationship to be some week-end fling.  A pointless escapade in the night.

          "Alec."

          "What?!"

          "I love you."

          With those words I felt a huge pressure lift away from my chest and I let out a relieved sigh. Somewhere in the back of my conscience I could hear Original Cindy and Sketch screaming, "I told you!" And I swore I could see Alec screaming the same thing right along with them.

          "I love you too, Max."

          I suddenly gasped. I was not expecting that! Seriously, I wasn't. OK, maybe I was, but not right away. I know Alec cared for me in his own weird way. He had stood behind me, even as a stood beside Logan. My heart skipped a beat, my stomach began to flutter, my jaw dropped and I was speechless. All the normal symptoms of a love sick puppy.

We looked at each other for the first time since escaping from the jail. He wasn't joking! We grabbed each other with such emotion and began to kiss with a passion I had only read about. Neither of us knew when the next opportunity for this would come along, and we both took advantage of the situation. We forgot about Manticore, we left behind all the emotional baggage that would come along with this, we cleared our minds and just let it flow.  

After our impromptu make out session in the sand, we sat for about an hour in complete silence, until Alec got up with a sigh and headed for his motel. I so wanted to go with him, to fly back to Seattle and show Logan who I really loved. But I also knew that I needed time for myself, time away from all the shit in Seattle. After taking a few steps, Alec turned back and looked at me with those eyes and smirked. He didn't need to say anything more. Alec would be waiting for me in Seattle. He wouldn't fool around with those other girls, he couldn't do that to me.

Lying in the sun gave me time to think about everything that's happened in my life. I escaped from Manticore, found a new home, made friends, got a decent job, brought down Manticore, unravelled several government cover-ups and began a transgenic revolution in Terminal City. Couldn't forget the fact that I had fallen in love with my genetically modified soul mate. Not bad, not bad at all. Besides all the heartache, broken bones and bruises, my life's been great so far.

But where did this sudden urge to love someone come from? Was it a natural occurrence, or was this programmed somehow? It wasn't like the physical needs I felt when in heat, but more emotional. Was this some kind of transgenic biological clock?  Did Manticore screw with my DNA so that I would fall in love with Alec? If Ben was still alive, would I have fallen in love with him? They were twins after all. But this felt so real. If this was planned somehow, they did their work well.

I got up and went to search for someplace to hang out until I could make sense of the situation. Luckily for me, the beach was lined with little cafes where everyone could come and enjoy a drink. After ordering, I took a seat in an over-sized wicker chair that faced the ocean. I don't know how much time passed but when I looked around me no one remained from when I first entered the café. Just as I was about to get up, a bunch of local guys walked in talking excitedly in lively Spanish. I ignored them on my way out until I accidentally bumped into someone. More like I walked into his chest. His well-defined, muscular chest.

Feeling embarrassed, I tried to get out of there as quickly as possible. But that body was still in the way. Looking up, I found myself staring into two green valleys. Those gilded green eyes had me memorized for what seemed like eternity.

_"Excuse me, seniorita, I'm so sorry."_

"That's OK. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Forgetting that I was in Cuba, my first instinct was to speak in English.

"You are a visitor? Well then, welcome to Cuba."

His English was quite good and I'm sure he thought something was wrong when I didn't answer him.

"I…umm…uh.."

          I couldn't remember the last time I had been so speechless. But this face in front of me had my entire body focused on it. Those green eyes, the defined cheekbones, the slight peach fuzz around his mouth, the lips that curved into a slight smile, almost a smirk. It was just like running into the Latin-lover, tanned, raven – haired version of… Alec!

"Are you alright, seniorita?"

"I'm fine. I'm just in a bit of a rush. I need to find a place to stay while I'm on…a personal retreat."

          I had no idea as to what made me open up to a complete stranger. Maybe because he seemed so familiar.

"Seniorita, you and I are both in luck. I own a villa not too far from here and I'm looking for people to rent out my rooms. I'm not a very picky land lord and I'm sure you'll find my place very – how do you say? – suitable for your fine taste."

"Really? But are you sure I can afford it? It seems too good to be true."

"I'm sure we can work something out. Do you cook?"

"Not at all. But I'm pretty good at fixing things."

"Perfect. We can go there right now actually. My name is Andres Montalban."

"Max Guevara."

          With a polite handshake, we were off in a taxi cab up the beach into a more residential area. The houses were small but their elegance and rustic look more than made up for their size. We slowed in front of a mid-size, white villa with a plaster façade, red clay roof tiles and black wrought iron gates. The typical island house.

          Time passed and I realized I had been at Casa Montalban for almost two weeks. My other house mates were also young vacationers with a few local artists mixed in. I paid my rent using my savings and by cleaning up some parts of the garden. When not at the beach or in town, I stayed "home" and conversed with my house mates and land lord.

          Speaking of my land lord, he and I have become quite the pair. Not forgetting about Alec, Andres and I would often stay up late and talk in the garden with a bottle of tequila and his guitar. The way he talked, the way he conducted himself in the house, it reminded me of those old Pre-Pulse movies. The kind where the gentleman would charm his woman with romantic talk and sweet music. None of the crude, sexual talk that often filled our society today. It made me realize how immature and colloquial my friends and I were back in Seattle. I wanted to be a woman around him, not just a girl.  The first time he kissed me, I swore I saw fireworks and flamenco dancers. 

Turns out that Andres was a member of a large, prominent family in Cuba and he, being the supposed black sheep, turned away from the family fortune and decided to make it on his own. Sounds familiar, right? His family was made up of well-known lawyers who, in the past, have been involved with a lot of important cases involving the government. Andres had a disagreement with his father and uncles about a certain case and he moved out the same night, taking his savings, buying this house and setting up his own practice. All of this info I got from the talkative Maria Antonia, a tenant at the house for as long as anyone could remember.

The nights I usually spent alone in my room or in the tropical garden that I had helped to create. Turns out that I had quite a green thumb. Too bad there aren't any gardens in Seattle. I know what you're thinking, Max, the transgenic leader of the revolution against Manticore, the motorcycle riding, leather wearing thief now spends her time obsessing over her garden. 

I began to reflect a lot and I realized that I never seem to learn from the mistakes I make in love. I don't know for sure, but I think I'm using Andres as a temporary fix until I see Alec again. They are so alike it's weird.  Same quirks, same likes and dislikes. Except Andres was a sweeter, gentler version. This obviously dispelling my thoughts of another Manticore cloning project.

It always came down to Alec. Even when he was annoying the heck out of me I wanted him. I wanted him because he didn't seem to want me. I went for him because he was a challenge and when he turned me away the first time over a year ago, I wanted him even more. He made me cry for the first time since…well, a long time, and I loved him for that.

But now, he loves me back, I don't know what to do with myself. I don't like things being handed to me on a silver platter, especially love. I like to work for things, to feel that I earned it. I liked being hurt emotionally, it gives me an excuse to be such a bitch.  To tell you the truth, with Alec love and hate are the same thing. When I hated Alec, I felt that I loved him but now that he loves me, I hate him for it. Damn emotions.

Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just…

Improvise, do something really clever,

That'll make me hate your name forever

You might swear, you'd never touch a lady

Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe

Every day you find new ways to hurt me.

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool

Always having my heart set on you

'Till the time you start changing the rules

I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes

Ahh, fool.

God resigned from hearing my old story

Every night, I'm paying hell for glory

I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry.

All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure

With my tears, you'd make the sea a desert

Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you.

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool

Always having my heart set on you

'Till the time you start changing the rules

I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes

Ahh, fool.

"Fool" – Shakira

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter. I started writing the first few chapters and they came so easily to me. Once I finished this chapter, I had to rethink my whole game plan and decide where to go with this story so that it isn't just another smash-and-grab fanfic.

There's still another chapter after this one that I already have written up, but depending on reviewer-response, I may have to alter it a bit, or at least the chapter that comes after it. It may take a bit of time before anymore chapters are up 'cause of school and sports, but that'll just give you more time to read all the other great fanfics out there. Remember: Read and REVIEW!!!


	5. Payback

Disclaimer: All characters of Dark Angel belong to the creators, writers, and producers of Dark Angel, not to the idiots who cancelled the show and replaced it with firefly. The song lyrics belong to the artists and the writers.

Summary: M/A. We're still in Cuba with Max living the peaceful life at Casa Montalban, she thinks.

A/N: Please R&R. Reviews are what drive me to write since I have confirmation that people are actually reading my work. And they make me work faster. Hate it? Love it? Review!! 

I know it's been a really long time since I've posted the last chapter. With school, sports, and my social life it was hard to get any writing done. You may want to glance over the previous chapters to get back into the story. 

Getaway to Cuba 

**By Strife's LMNT  
Chapter 5**

****

          More time passed and I began to make Cuba my second home. Cuba had definitely brought out a different side of me and I was beginning to like it. The kitchen was always a source of spicy smells and engaging conversation. 

While learning to cook dishes from Cuba and other parts of the world, I also got a glimpse of life outside of America. Turns out that the situation after the Pulse was different where ever you went. What were once thriving mega-cities had become slums where the wealthy and even the middle-class came few and far between. Cities in Third World countries were somewhat unaffected by the economic down turn. Life went on almost normally.

          I told no one of my Manticore past and I heard nothing of any transgenics overseas. I figured as much, I guess we all wanted to stay close to base. Either that, or we were learning how to blend in anywhere. I didn't want to bring it up in case one of my house mates had something against genetically modified human beings.

          I thought of home often, but I still didn't think it was time to leave. It had been five weeks since Alec said he was leaving for Seattle. I was beginning to wonder if Alec had really left the country. He had been so intent on sorting his life out when he departed from Seattle. Perhaps he had left Cuba and gone to another foreign country, deciding not to head straight home. With his charm and large savings account, he could be anywhere.

          Speaking of Alec, his Latin-look-alike, Andres, was the best land lord anyone could ask for. Despite being a family outcast, he had kept in touch with many of his friends from his previous life. He never told me directly about his potential riches, but I saw signs identical to those in Logan's life. 

          Andres would often throw impromptu parties at the house with his friends and boarders. But no one felt like a simple boarder at these parties. Everyone mingled and got along with the other party-goers. The music was fast-paced and full of international flavour. The clothing worn by both men and women were extravagant to say the least. There was no need to worry about waking the neighbours, since they all were invited to the parties as well. Sometimes the party spanned quite a few lavish house holds in the area.

 The only way to describe the parties would be to refer to one of Hugh Hefner's Playboy "Midsummer Night's Dream" parties. Everyone let go of their inhibitions and danced until the early dawn when we would scrounge up enough wine and food to have an early morning buffet. 

          Those parties were definitely the best part of living in the villa. That and the fact that I seemed to be Andres' VIP at the moment. According to old friends, he had once been quite the playboy and they were surprised that I was able to keep him on such a short leash. I never forgot Alec, but Andres was certainly making it hard to stay so focused.

          With all the activities of this fantasy world surrounding me, it was hard to realize I had a lot of issues to work out within myself. There had to be some reason for all the things that have happened so far. My struggles with the government weren't merely by chance. I also realized how much I yearned for a normal family setting. Seeing my twin, Sam, with her husband and son made me realize that a normal life for a transgenic was possible. But was it possible for me? Being the perfect transgenic, a fugitive and being connected with Eyes Only, was it too much for me to handle?

          For the next few days, similar thoughts ran through my head until they overcame my whole body. I buried myself in work hoping to drown out the new voices in my head that whispered to me throughout the day. The others began to notice my strange behaviour, but I guess they saw it as a bout of homesickness.

          One morning, while working in the backyard, I heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Besides Andres, no one else in the house owned a car and this was not the familiar sound of Andres' pick-up truck. Two car doors slammed and I knew that two men were approaching the front door. Telling myself not to be so paranoid, I resumed trimming an overgrown bush. But my attention was drawn to the front entrance to where I could hear the two men and Andres. Curious, I walked up to the side gate where I could get a glimpse of the visitors. Unfortunately, even with my superior hearing, I couldn't hear a word they said.

_"Are you sure the area is secure? There's no one else here?"_ The first man, short, bald, chubby and with a thick moustache spoke with a bit of fear in his voice.

_"Just one of my renters, but she's out in the back.__ Can't hear a thing. Carlos, you needn't worry." _

_"__Is she the one we're looking for?" _The second man, tall, muscular, with long wavy hair and a dark goatee, eyed the entrance and surrounding area with suspicion.

_"Yes, Jorge, she's the one."_

_"Are you sure? These freaks, they look just like any other human being. Perhaps, that's why they're so hard to find."_

_"Perhaps."_Andres stifled a laugh, since he thought that Jorge had to be one of the stupidest men he had ever done business with. _"I assure you, she is one of those Manticore creations. I've seen the barcode with my own eyes."_

_"We believe you. But how are we to capture this…this creature?"_

_"It's up to you. She'll do anything I'll tell her to do. Perhaps, I can take her on a little trip to my cabin in the mountains?"_

_"Good, good. We'll make the exchange there. She'll make us a good amount of money when we sell her back to the American government. Don't worry, Senor Montalban, you'll get what you deserve."_

_"I have no doubt of that."_

          With a final handshake, the two officious-looking men got back in their car and drove off. Meanwhile, Max had given up on trying to listen in on the conversation. She went on trimming the bush and scolding herself for being so suspicious of the littlest of things.

3 days later…

"Max!?" Andres yelled from the lower floor.

"What!?" 

"Are you ready? We have to leave soon."

"Alright, alright. I'm ready!" I came bounding down the stairs with a small overnight bag in my hand.

Andres eyed the miniscule black duffel bag that I held. "You obviously weren't packing. What took you so long?"

"I just finished some overdue postcards for my friends back home. Can we pass by the post office on our way out?"

"Yes, yes. But we have to leave, now."

          I was a bit shocked by Andres' short temper. He was usually so easy-going. I was the one who was doing him a favour by going to his mountain cabin to help clean it up. Andres was planning to sell it and he needed some help getting it ready for any potential buyers. He told me that everyone else in the house was busy, so I would be the only one going on the weekend trip. 

Being the overly paranoid person that I was, I had written postcards to Original Cindy, Alec and even Logan. They contained info on where I was headed and when I should be writing to them again. If they didn't receive a second postcard soon, they would know something was wrong.

          Knowing that I was probably worrying about nothing. I relaxed and took in the changing scenery. It started as a sprawling city filled with cards and people to a dusty, dirt road winding through a dense rain forest.

          When we arrived after a two-hour drive, I was surprised to see that the cabin wasn't really a cabin after all, it was more like a mountain-top mansion. It was as large the villa back in the city and it was the only building in sight. Not wanting to waste any time, Andres got me dusting and arranging furniture while he fixed up some of the broken floor boards. We had grown close, but obviously not close enough to keep me away from the work.

          It was late afternoon when I heard the sound of 4 vehicles coming into the driveway. Two Hummers and two Range Rovers, all black. Then out of each car came 4 people. All men, all about 6 feet tall, wearing heavy body armour and carrying heavy artillery. My instincts had been right, this was a set-up and Andres knew all about it. Grabbing my bag and hefting it over my shoulder, I searched for the nearest exit. I could hear the heavy foot steps coming from both the front and back entrances.

          I went into a nearby room and found that it was a bathroom. Luckily, the window was not locked and it was big enough to crawl through. Once outside the building, I jumped up the side wall and onto the roof. From there, I saw the house was surrounded by the sixteen men. I could also see Andres standing by the front gate, looking pleased with himself. Fighting strong impulses to kill Andres, I gathered my wits about me and leapt from the roof to the top of one of the Hummers in one single, silent bound. Without catching Andres' attention, I crawled through the open window and into the driver's seat. Whoever these people were, they weren't too bright. Along with stashes of cash, road maps, cell phones, and extra guns, they had left the keys in the Hummer.

          With one thunderous roar from the gigantic engine, I put the pedal to the metal and took a short cut into the jungle. The path I took wasn't too steep but it was dense with jungle plants. As I headed straight down the mountain, I made sure to stay away from the main road where I knew other mysterious men in black would be waiting in some kind of makeshift road block. 

          The powerful vehicle made my getaway quick and easy. The thick underbrush came crashing down almost at the sight of my coming. Branches snapped as they hit the front grill and the tires easily rolled over them like matchsticks. The birds and other animals that had been sitting peacefully now flew and scurried away in retreat, their homes now decimated. _Note to self: donate some money to the Rainforest Fund as soon as you get home._

          To my surprise, I heard a second Hummer engine in the distance, but it was definitely gaining ground on my own vehicle. Within a few minutes, I saw the huge black vehicle in my rear view mirror. At least someone had been smart enough to follow my destructive path down the mountain. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised me. When I glanced into the driver's seat, I could see the unique smirk that I knew belonged to Andres.

          Yelling at the top of my lungs, I hoped Andres would be able to hear me. "You set me up! You bastard!"

"Max, please let me explain!!"

"Save your breath. I'm not interested."

"Max, I swear I didn't know they would do this. Let me make it up to you!" 

          Whoever this guy really was, he was quite the actor. He actually had a sincere and regretful look upon his face. Kind of like a puppy dog who's made a mess all over your carpet and he knows he's going to be in a lot of trouble. He was right, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Really? You want ME to forgive YOU?"

"Yes! I'll do anything. Please come back with me!"

At this point in our conversation, our Hummers were almost side by side which made it easier to talk despite our high speed chase in the jungle. Taking a listen to my surroundings, I could hear the roar of moving water.

"Alright." I said to myself as I slammed hard on my brakes and watched the 2nd Hummer shoot past me.

"Mmaaaaaxxx!" 

          The Andres' Hummer didn't stop in time to keep itself from shooting off the side of a deep canyon in the middle of the jungle. The Hummer splashed head first into the white-water rapids after taking a 100-foot free fall from where I had stopped. Never being one to be into murder, I laughed as I saw Andres swim to the river's edge seemingly unhurt. The 4 x 4 bobbed a little before it made its way to the monstrous waterfall. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the Hummer bob along with the current and with one final dramatic pause, tumble over with the force of the waterfall. 

          I revved my engine and got out of the jungle and onto the main road.

"Adios, Andres."

Used to sit and wonder

Would I ever be happy?

Life was so bittersweet

So many disappointments 

Too many ups and downs for me

When you live a nightmare 

It's hard to dream

But sometimes life just isn't fair

So why complain? Nobody cares

And I don't waste nobody's time

So I'm…

I'm about to change my vibe

Today the sun's gonna shine

'Cause I made up my mind

That today will be the start of better days

Leavin' all shit behind

And move on with my life

The blindfold's off my eyes

And now all I see for me is better days

Afraid of my reflection

Tell me that's not me I see

But soon I won't let that be me

Stuck somewhere in the middle

I'm half full or half empty

Before someone could come and rescue me

Can't let that petty attitude

Start to jade my point of view

Only thing that does is bring me down

So I'm…

I'm about to change my vibe

Today the sun's gonna shine

'Cause I made up my mind

That today will be the start of better days

Leavin' all shit behind

And move on with my life

The blindfold's off my eyes

And now all I see for me is better days

Hurt so many times before 

I used to cry but not anymore

Just let it go and life can feel

So good

Stop living the blues

Can't let this petty attitude

Start to jade my point of view

Only thing it does is bring me down

So I'm…

I'm about to change my vibe

Today the sun's gonna shine

'Cause I made up my mind

That today will be the start of better days

Leavin' all shit behind

And move on with my life

The blindfold's off my eyes

And now all I see for me is better days

A/N: the end of another chapter. There's still more to come if you want it. Don't worry, Alec is still in the picture. Review!! And the next chapter will come faster!! P.S. If you have any ideas, just post them in your review!


End file.
